<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Calm Before the Storm by Candied_Hearts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188948">The Calm Before the Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candied_Hearts/pseuds/Candied_Hearts'>Candied_Hearts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cat/Human Hybrids, Dry Humping, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Scenting, bc heats lol, haechan is a lil shit, lil angst, tryna ruin good boy mark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candied_Hearts/pseuds/Candied_Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark's life was about to get turned upside down as his owners bring home disaster and evil incarnate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Calm Before the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a little pilot chapter. Depending on how it goes, i'll start making the chapters longer. pls enjoy, i havent written in a while now but I'm a sucker for markhyuck hahaha ( ´ ▽ ` ) if you also notice any typos, pls let it be known in the comment section and i'll fix it right away !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>chapt 1</p><p>Life for Mark was simple. It was quiet. It was great. </p><p>Nothing beat the long, peaceful days he spent lounging comfortably on his own plush bed, tailored just for him and placed specifically near the patio window in the living room so that the hybrid could sunbathe while his owners were out for work.</p><p>Nothing especially beat the warm milk he always got for dinner everyday, paired with the hour long cuddling and petting sessions he got  from Taeyong on their living room couch afterwards. Johnny always jokingly chastised his husband that he was spoiling Mark more than necessary, but the older never failed to join in. It's how Mark always ended up sandwiched between the two lovers, purring as the three made small talk and surfed through whatever was on tv.</p><p>He was a good boy too. His owners never failed to remind him of such. Mark always took care of making sure his tail didn't shed anywhere, and if it did, the teen was always quick to clean it up with a lint roller or vacuum. He never complained, and was always happy to stay home alone to wait on Taeyong and Johnny. Most other cat hybrids couldn't be home for more than 2 hours without causing trouble due to lack of attention.</p><p>Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, as Mark was about to painfully discover, because disaster came strolling in in the form of cinnamon and spice. Nothing could prepare the black cat for Lee Donghyuck, the epitome of all things beautiful being laced with danger. </p><p>— – -</p><p>It was roughly 7:00 pm, as the clock read, and Mark was currently tucked comfortably in the junction of the living room couch, trying his best to focus on the tv as if he weren't stealing glances out the window every ten seconds. He knew his owners were running late and should've been home an hour ago, so his mind had been flipping through all the possibilities of what could've happened to them.</p><p>What if they got in an accident on their way home? Johnny was a clumsy driver sometimes with as much as he liked to goof off, so it was more than plausible.</p><p>What if one of them got kidnapped coming out from work? Mark could already picture his older owner waiting anxiously outside Taeyong's workplace where the younger was always waiting for him, only to go in and piece together that he had been whisked away by some strangers in masks before he got there.</p><p>Mark fiddled will the tag of his simple, black collar, his rapid heartbeat and erratic breathing increasingly by the second as he let his mind spiral more and more out of—</p><p>There was the familiar click of the front door being unlocked.</p><p>The black haired cat jumped up as he felt relief wash over him. It felt as if his body had been winding up tighter and tigher and tighter for the past hour, and he was finally letting go. Mark ran to the front door, ready to jump into the arms of either Taeyong or Johnny as he watched it open. </p><p>Unfortunately, it wasn't either of the two who first met his eyes. </p><p>Mark was a second away from pouncing when he was hit with the smell of cinnamon and spice. It quickly invaded his senses before anything else, and the teen had to take a second to jumpstart his senses again, to gather his bearings after feeling like he had tripped from missing a step.</p><p>"Surprise!!!" </p><p>Taeyong clapped his hands together giddily from where he was walking in from behind the stranger. Johnny was close behind him, pulling the key from the outside lock of the front door as if whatever was happening right now wasn't out of the ordinary.</p><p>"Who's this— "</p><p>Mark blinked rapidly in an attempt to process what he was seeing. Taeyong and Johnny had brought someone home with them. And not just any someone, it was a hybrid like him. An orange hair ragdoll from the looks of it.</p><p>The second thing Mark noted outside his scent, was that he was beautiful. Exotically so.</p><p>The strange hybrid was clad in a soft, pink sweater, with blue shorts tucked just beneath its hem, leaving no room for the imagination as it left his long, endless looking legs naked to the eye. His skin was a golden honey, littered with moles than seemed to only add to his beauty, and his face was almost cherubic. His healthy and full cheeks looked, which were framed with soft, ginger hair and ears, gave him an air of innocence. Mark could see his plush tail swishing back and forth from behind him curiously.</p><p>"This," Johnny stepped up to place an assuring hand on the shoulder of the other hybrid, "Is your new friend. Donghyuck."</p><p>Mark furrowed his brows in genuine confusion as his eyes flitted back and forth from between his owners and the ragdoll— Donghyuck. Taeyong was vibrating with excitement as he waited to gauge Mark's reaction. Johnny likewise was sporting his own expectant grin. It was only then did the black cat really take in the other hybrid's eyes. With as soft and beautiful as the rest of his appearance looked, his eyes spoke of mischief and promises. It reminded Mark of a predator finally sizing down its prey, ready to bring his quiet life of peace down to its knees.</p><p>All of a sudden, and with a nervous gulp, Mark felt cornered in their entrance hallway. Felt as if he were being caged by a storm as he came to the realization that things were about to be a lot different.</p><p>Everything good before was just a build up to this. The calm before the storm.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>